Pooh's Adventures in Code Lyoko
Pooh's Adventures in Code Lyoko is another upcoming Pooh's Adventures TV show by Daniel Esposito and Sonic876. Plot Jeremie Belpois, a 13-year-old boy attending boarding school at Kadic Academy, discovers a quantum supercomputer in an abandoned factory near his school. Upon activating it, he discovers a virtual world called Lyoko with a young girl, Aelita, trapped inside it. A series of bizarre events begin to occur at Kadic Academy. Jeremie learns of X.A.N.A., a malevolent artificial intelligence multi-agent system who also dwells within the supercomputer. X.A.N.A.'s goal is to conquer the real world and all human beings. Throughout Season 1, Jeremie works to materialize Aelita into the real world and stop X.A.N.A. Jeremie is aided by his three friends Ulrich Stern, Odd Della Robbia, Yumi Ishiyama as they, along with Aelita, are virtualized into Lyoko in order to save both worlds from the sinister virtual entity. In "Code Earth" Aelita is finally materialized, but the group discovers that X.A.N.A. had planted a virus inside Aelita, which prevents them from shutting down the supercomputer. The second season focuses on the group as Aelita adjusts to life in the real world while Jeremie searches for an anti-virus for Aelita. In Lyoko, a fifth sector is discovered and the group explores more of Lyoko's secrets and mysteries, while X.A.N.A. attempts to steal Aelita's memory in order to gain the keys to Lyoko and free itself. In the third-season finale, the group is joined by William Dunbar. Once virtualized in Lyoko, William is possessed by X.A.N.A. He remains under X.A.N.A.'s possession for majority of the season, but is saved later on. Although he had returned, he had a difficult time gaining the trust of the Lyoko Warriors. It was then in Code Lyoko: Evolution that he was referred to as a permanent addition to the group. Episodes * The series premiere takes place a few weeks after the two-part prequel "X.A.N.A. Awakens" * Odd Della Robbia's only ability on Lyoko is "future flash", allowing to see imminent danger to his friends or hidden paths. It is used only in four episodes and is lost after this season * The Desert region has the most appearances * Despite not being able to defend herself, Aelita's special ability is "creativity", the earth-based power to manipulate and alter the terrain of all four ecological regions of the virtual world. * Yumi Ishiyama's power of telekinesis is used in three episodes * Ulrich Stern's Lyoko abilities are "super sprint", "triangulate" and "triplicate" * After many months of hard effort, Aelita is successfully materialized into the real world * The ever-suspicious Jim Morales temporarily joins Team Lyoko, but has his memory wiped by a return to the past * The first episode was supposed to be named "Teddygodzilla" but it was accidentally misspelt and couldn't be undone * Lyoko has become slightly brighter than it previously was. * As the Supercomputer was updated, Odd lost his one and only ability, to see into the future. In its place, he can erect a short light purple energy shield around himself. * Jeremie has programmed three midair vehicles for the three Lyoko Warriors: the Overwing for Yumi or Aelita, Overbike for Ulrich, and the Overboard for Odd. * A fifth region called "Carthage" reveals itself; the central region of the virtual world where all types of data is accessed as is X.A.N.A.'s. The group call it "Sector Five" * Yumi has an additional Tessen fan, further perfecting her accuracy in taking down several of X.A.N.A.'s monsters all at once. She has also started to utilize her telekinetic abilities to perfect their targeting while in flight. * The creator of the quantum Supercomputer, the virtual world Lyoko and the malevolent artificial intelligence X.A.N.A. is revealed to be a former scientist teacher named Franz Hopper * At one point, Odd, Ulrich and Yumi have their weapons modified':' ** Yumi's dual Tessen fans could lock onto and home in on monsters and strike at different angles, able to destroy several monsters at once and were attracted to lasers, making more effective shields ** Odd's laser arrows could also lock onto and hone in on targets; one single arrow could destroy four at all at once from a greater distance ** Ulrich's katanna could charge up and generate a powerful wave of white energy that could destroy two monsters from a distance * Aelita is revealed to be the daughter of Franz Hopper himself; that she had lost her human memories after being virtualized on Lyoko. Her pink-haired mother, who had disappeared, debuts but only in the memories of Aelita's past life as a human ** X.A.N.A. finally gains the other half of the Keys to Lyoko from Aelita's subconscious and escapes the Supercomputer * Odd (who was virtualized accidentally in place of Kiwi) and Ulrich are virtualized in the Forest Region, where Jeremie first discovered Aelita * X.A.N.A.'s very first attack was an electric monster in the shape of an orb * Yumi Ishiyama, mistakenly called "Yuri" by Ulrich, was virtualized in the Ice Region, where the very first activated tower is * Sissi Delmas was revealed to have known about the Supercomputer and Lyoko, but turned it in to her father and Jim Moralas, as the dangers of X.A.N.A. freaked her out * Having forgot her name, Aelita is given the name "Maya" by Jeremy, but learns her name upon touching the interface of the activated tower * Aelita's very first use of her "creativity" power was when she instinctively made a wall of solid ice to defend Yumi * Odd and Yumi did not discover their only ability of "future flash" and telekinesis * Team Lyoko discover the very Heart/Core of Lyoko itself; a huge white sphere, with a holographic image of Lyoko in its center, protected by two cube-shaped shields, which X.A.N.A. seeks to destroy since doing so will disintegrate all of Lyoko, thus leaving them with no way to fight the evil multi-agent system * Having become fully human since regaining the memories of her past life on Earth, Aelita can now be rematerialized normally via the scanners. She can fight monsters all on her own by emitting small, deep pink orbs of electrical energy called "energy fields" from her hands which are capable of destroy one single monster from a distance, as are Yumi's Tessen fans and Odd's laser arrows. * To prevent the four Lyoko Warriors from reaching Carthage, X.A.N.A. has his Scyphoza possess Aelita's mind to erase the four main regions; one by one by entering "Code X.A.N.A." in a way-tower * William Dunbar is chosen, if against better judgement, to be the sixth member to strengthen their efforts in finishing X.A.N.A. once and for all. Unfortunately, he is soon possessed and used to destroy the Heart, wiping out Lyoko into the digital sea * Aelita's long-lost father, Franz Hopper, is revealed to be alive somewhere in the internet, having escaped the disintegration of Lyoko * Yumi, Aelita, Odd and Ulrich don new attire on Lyoko. Their weaponry and abilities are somewhat multiplied and enhanced':' ** Yumi's enhanced telekinesis now lets her to use it for longer periods without tiring out quickly. The pill-shaped objects above her eyebrows seem to help her focus it more ** Ulrich gets an additional katanna ** Aelita has angel wings, which are activated by waving her hand over a star-shaped bracelet, allowing her to fly and carry one other person ** Odd's purple energy shield has now slightly expanded to cover more of his body * Having been under X.A.N.A.'s power for quite some time, William's is given an ability called "super smoke" which is similar to Ulrich's "super sprint." His large sword can generate an energy discus and he can also levitate, and see what is happening from great distances. * Additional supercomputers are discovered to be hidden across the globe, each generating a replica of a single sector of Lyoko. Jeremie devises a teleportation method for his est friends to successfully materialize at the site of these supercomputers, with their Lyoko abilities and weaponry intact * Aelita's long-lost pink-haired mother is revealed to have been abducted by the Men in Black and has not been seen or heard from in many years; her first name is also revealed be "Anthea" * Franz Hopper himself (whose full name is revealed to be Waldo Franz Shaceffer) finally debuts but as white energy sphere, as he is incapable of virtualizing himself onto Lyoko in his human form like his daughter. Unfortunately, he ultimately sacrifices himself to enable Jeremie to obliterate X.A.N.A once and for all, though only temporarily * Sissi Delmas finally learns of their virtual adventures as heroes, prompting a final return to the past; after which the team welcome her as a friend * The quintet finally decide to unanimously shut down the quantum Supercomputer Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Timon, Pumbaa, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba Jookiba, Pleakley, Tino Tonitini, Carver René Descartes, Lor McQuarrie, Tish Katsufrakis, Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, the Human Mane 5, Spike the Dog, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Genie, the DigiDestined and their Digimon, the Bowser Family, the Psycho Rangers, and the Crime Empire will guest star in this show. Videos File:Poohs_Adventures_in_Code_Lyoko_Intro Category:TV series